Evangeline Snape: Year One
by AmethystxBeauty
Summary: Snape has a daughter whose best friend is Draco, but on going to Hogwarts for the first time as a student, she meets Harry Potter. Her mother died when she was very young, but has been raised between the Malfoy's and Snape. With many school years ahead, she may find herself and where she belongs. She may even find out a few secrets along the way.
1. The Train Ride

I sat on the train to Hogwarts for the first time. I sat all on my own. I preferred it this way, secluded. It was better than Draco finding me. Don't get me wrong, he's my childhood friend. I love him to death, but when he got around Crabbe and Goyle, you might as well forget it. He turned into this bully that I wanted no part of.

The door opened to the compartment as I pulled a book out from my bag. I looked up just a bit to see that it wasn't Draco or his minions. Thank goodness. It was a boy, probably about my age, with black hair and vivid green eyes that made me think of the description my father use to give of my mother's green eyes.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked sounding a little nervous.

I smiled at the boy, "I don't mind. Is this your first year as well?"

He smiled a little, "Yeah, yours?"

I nodded, still having a small smile on my face. "I'm Evangeline Snape, but you can call me Evan," I held out my pale hand that had chipped black nail polish.

He held his hand out to shake mine, "I'm Harry Potter. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well," I continued to smile but went to my book. Of course I knew the name, but I also knew many people would make a big deal out of it. It was going to be rough being "The Boy Who Lived." I didn't want to be one of them to make it difficult for him.

Harry sat there, squirming in his seat at the silence. His fingers tapped the seat, his legs bounced up and down. The boy couldn't sit still. I finally put my muggle book away and tied my long dark red hair up in a ponytail to prepare myself to make this ride a bit more enjoyable

"Are you excited, Harry?" I asked.

"More like nervous," he replied with a kind smile.

"I don't think you'll need to be nervous for much longer. Once you get settled in, I'm sure you'll be fine," I fiddled with my hands, hoping that somehow this ride would get less awkward soon.

As if my wish might have been answered, the door opened. In popped a red haired boy that could have been no one else but the youngest of the Weasley boys. I had no problem with the Weasleys, but I do know they were looked down upon by many _pure _bloods. I never have thought that way, but maybe it is because my mother was muggle born. Not many people know this. I have kept this from Draco. I feared that his father would take what friendship we have away, but I now know that our friendship is slipping away no matter what.

The Weasley boy looked around and landed his piercing blue eyes first Harry then on me. He looked stunned for a moment. "Are you Evangeline Snape?"

"I am," I answered as a confused expression took over my face, my dark eyes probably seeming to pierce through his skull.

He took a deep breath before going on, "My father has mentioned you before. It's nice to meet you." He held out his hand for me to shake.

"Same to you, but I do not know your name," I said as I shook his hand.

"Ron Weasley," he replied with a grin before turning to introduce himself to Harry, "Nice to meet you as well."

Before Harry could give his name, the door opened once more. It was one of Draco's minions. Ron sort of fell into the seat next to Harry for Goyle's voice boomed through the entire area, "There you are, Evangeline. Draco has been looking everywhere for you."

I roll my eyes, knowing that means I should move before the area is overcrowded. I grab what is mine and start to follow Goyle, but I turn to the two boys, "It was nice meeting you both. I hope your trip winds up better than mine."

I leave the two boys without giving them a chance to say a word as I follow Goyle's loud steps all the way to where Draco sits. Of course, Draco hadn't been looking for me exactly, he sent his two minions after me. I roll my eyes as I notice that he, Blaise, and Crabbe are all sitting in the compartment. Goyle sits down on the same side as Crabbe after placing my things up on the shelf for me. This leaves only one spot, for Crabbe and Goyle leave me very little room for anyone else, next to Draco. At least it is by the window I guess. I sit down and pull out my book, ignoring the so called conversation around me. That is when I hear the _rumor_ that Harry Potter is on the train. Of course, I know it is no rumor, but I confirm or deny nothing that is said.

My focus was on my book to the point I don't notice that everyone but Draco has left to go elsewhere. That is, until Draco take my book from my hands and marks my page. I smile because he remembers I hate to lose the page I'm on. I hate that he took my book too, but the way he hands it back with the smile on his face reminds of a time before Crabbe and Goyle, before I saw the evilness of his father.

"I've missed seeing you," he said as he took a hold of my hand. "Traveling with my father was nothing like it is with you. I missed us getting into trouble."

My smile never fades as he talks. He's different with me. He doesn't put on this tough guy act, like he has been forced to by others. With me, it's really him.

"Maybe we can find some trouble here," I told him as I realized it was about time for train to stop. "We should probably get ready."

He nods in agreement, but not before kissing my forehead. It's something he has done since we were toddler. It's always made me feel safe. All I can do is smile at him before getting ready to join the others and head into Hogwarts to be sorted into what would be my new home.


	2. New Home

Author: I would like to say thank you for the review I got. I do apologize for this taking so long to get out. Hopefully I will be able to write more soon.

* * *

Professor McGonagall led us into school and stopped us right in front the giant doors that would lead us to the great hall to be sorted into our new homes. I was nervous, knowing what my father expected. I stood next to Draco as we walked, but remained silent. He was talking to Crabbe and Goyle again. I rolled my eyes. The next thing I knew, Draco was moving up to the front of the crowd. He'd spotted someone. I feared I knew who, and it wouldn't go in Draco's favor. I followed. And I was right. He'd spotted Harry Potter.

"It's true then! What they are saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Whispers begun among the student. "This is Crabbe. This is Goyle. This is Evangeline Snape." He pointed in all of our directions. I gave Harry the same small smile as before. Draco steps closer to him, "And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Ron tries to hold back a laugh, but fails. He's caught Draco's attention. Draco being Draco insults him of course. I stand there, ashamed to call him my friend. He turns back to Harry and explains that some families are better than others. I clench my fists wanting to punch Draco.

What Harry says makes me unclench my fists and look at Harry in a way that makes me think we can be friends, "I think I can find that out for myself, thank you."

I give Harry another smile, but this time a smile that said 'can we be friends?'

Harry gave me a slight smile as McGonagall came back and led us to be sorted. We all crowded together in order to fit toward the front of the room. She explained how it worked before calling of the first name. Many people were sorted ahead of me. Of course Ron Weasley got Gryffindor, just like his family before him. Draco got Slytherin, of course. It was no shock that Harry got Gryffindor, he showed his bravery against Draco, but when he was called, the room went silent. He was something of a legend. Eventually my name was called, and once again the room was silent. Not because I was a legend, but because those that know my father probably questioned how he had a kid that could survive is 'evil' ways. Even though he isn't actually evil.

I made my way up to the seat and sat down as the hat was placed on my head. "Ahh…Snape's daughter I see," the hat whispered in my ear. "Where should I place you? You have bravery, perhaps that came from your mother but you are cunning, just like your father. Hmm….But where to place you?" Time went on like this as I sat there getting impatient. Finally the hat called, "SLYTHERIN!"

I jumped up from my seat as the Slytherin table cheered. I smiled, but not the bright smile most people had when they got into their 'family' house, just a simple smile. There were 'congratulations' and 'knew you'd be a Slytherin' amongst the table as I found the seat Draco had saved for me right beside him. Many of the girls looked at me like they wanted to chop my head off, but I didn't really care. Draco was my friend, nothing more. But who really knew if our friendship would last. The more time he spent with his father, Crabbe, and Goyle, the more I lost my friend.

Time went on with people getting sorted. Finally it was time for food. It appeared right before our eyes. We all ate and laughed, but something was bothering me. I could sense evil, but I didn't know where from. It was like the presence of an invisible ghost following me around. I felt eyes upon me, and not human eyes. It was a strange feeling. Made me shiver. Draco noticed.

"You okay?" he whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, just a cold chill," I smiled at him, trying to convince him it was nothing.

He continued to look at me as if I was lying. He knew I was, but he let it go, "Okay. If you say so."

As people were finishing up my father came by and patted me on the back. It appeared as if no words were exchanged but his voice sounded in my head, "I'm proud of you, Evangeline."

I sent my voice back to him, "Thank you, Papa."

There was a small smile on both of our faces, but his was brief. Had anyone else seen it? Probably not. If they had they would have thought it was just a flicker of the light. Professor Snape didn't smile. He was too cold for that, or so his dark eyes and messed up hair made him seem. But to me, he was my father. The man that watched out for me and kept me safe.

Once everyone was ready, the first years were lined up to be led to the dormitories. Slytherins were led down to the basement, for that is where our dormitories were. It was cold, I shivered. This time it was just from cold, the evil presence had receded…for now. Father use to say I had a sixth sense for these sorts of things and to stay on my guard when I felt this way.

We were led to a picture that moved, of course. We were given a password that would change every so often in order to keep people, not of the Slytherin house, out. The inside was decorated in black and green. It was stone and cold. Even the fire itself didn't seem to produce enough heat. It was decorated in a similar fashion to Draco's home, cold and unwelcoming. Many people seemed to love it, but all I felt was cold. It was decorated as if meant for royal people. I guess royals didn't care much for comfort.

We were shown were the female and male dorms were located. The girls went on up one side while the boys went up the other. I didn't come back down that night. The bed was too warm to leave.


	3. Classes Begin

Getting lost in the giant castle was a given for most first year, but thanks to my father being a professor here, I knew where most of the places were to be found. I'd been fumbling around the castle since I was old enough to walk. The only thing I didn't know was how the classes would be. Most of the classes were quite simple for me, but as simple as they were for a girl named Hermione Granger. She was muggle born, but boy could she wield a wand! She was smart on top of being talented. It was hard to get any house points for Slytherin with her around, but I did manage a few times to beat her. It was like a polite rivalry for who was the smartest.

This all changed when potions came to play. No, I didn't get special treatment for being the daughter of Professor Snape; however, I did for being in Slytherin. You see, my father is over the house. Just like Professor McGonagall is over Gryffindor. Unlike McGonagall, my father isn't exactly fair. This really came to show when Hermione knew the answers to what he was hounding Harry about. I didn't like when my father was like this, but I always knew he had his reasons. Sometimes it was test people. Sometimes it was because he was having a bad day. His hounding Harry with questions he wouldn't know was to test him. No one else probably saw it that way, especially Harry. Even Draco was smirking showing he didn't see it either. My father was a tough professor and not always fair, but I knew if you worked hard, he would give you the grade you deserved.

Harry kept being hit with questions as Hermione kept raising her hand as high as it would go. I knew better than to raise mine. I tried to send the message to Hermione, but failed. She just kept wanting to answer. The silly girl. Her brain may one day get the better of her.

This made me realize that father's class wouldn't be easy for me either. He would expect me to be the best, or very close to it. Luckily, the class went by without too much trouble. I walked outside the castle during my free time. I was staring toward Hagrid's when footsteps approached. I turned to see that it was Harry and Ron. I smiled at the two.

"Evan!" Harry called with a huge smile on his face. "What are you up to?"

"Enjoying some fresh air. The two of you?" I couldn't help but smile even bigger as the boy's face seemed to light up.

"Headed to Hagrid's. Why don't you come with us?"

"Yeah!" Ron piped in.

"Thanks, but I think I'm going to do some reading," I told them raising up the book I had in my hand.

"For potions class? But isn't your father the professor?" Harry asked with a confused look.

"He is, but that is why I must do some reading. I have to do better than Hermione. She is one tough brain to beat," I told them with a smile.

Ron nodded in understanding.

"Maybe we can study or play a game of Wizards chest later?" Harry asked.

"I'd like that," I smiled, "but I'd probably prefer to watch you two play. I've never been any good at the game."

"We'll teach you," Ron said with a smile. "If you help us with our homework."

I laughed, "You got yourself a deal. Why don't you invite Hermione?"

Ron looked at me like he detested the ideal. "That know-it-all?"

I laughed again, "That know-it-all will show you one day."

Ron and Harry looked at me as if I was crazy before Ron spoke, "If you say so."

"Anyways, we need to get going. See you later, Evan," Harry waved goodbye as he and Ron took off down the hill.

"That was pleasant," A voice full of disgust sounded behind me as the boys got out of hearing.

"What would you know about pleasant, Draco?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Why do you have to make friends with them?"

I turned to face him, "Because I wish to, that's why."

"They won't do anything for you but hold you back," he said as he came closer and held my hand.

I took my hand away from him, "And what have you done for me, Draco?"

He stood there, silent. No answer came from his mouth.

"Exactly," my voice was full of hate before turning soft. "What happened to you?"

"Evan…I…I don't know," he sounded sincere.

"I get the tough guy act around everyone else, but why me? I'm the one that has known you through everything. I've been there for you, so why change on me when it is just us?" He had no words. He just stood there. "I need to get going."

I walked back toward the castle in order to get ready for the last class of the day. There was someone near the entrance. They had saw the whole thing between Draco and me, but I didn't care. Once I got into view she tried to hide her face. It was Hermione. I sent her a small smile and went on my way. I don't care that she saw, she'd hate Malfoy most of her life. _Would I begin to hate Draco?_ I shook the thought from my head and continued to make my way to my destination.

All the students were at the field getting ready to practice broom flying, well at least to learn the basics. All the students were told to try and get their broom to come up to their hands. We wouldn't be flying today. No, of course not, we are just first years on our first day of learning. Many of us had yet to even hold a riding broom in our hands. Harry was a natural at this. It came right up to him. He stood across from me and I smiled at him. Draco, of course, was a natural in that aspect as well, but I know he'd practiced before. Mine eventually reached my hand, but it was a bit more difficult that it was for the two of them. Hermione was having trouble as well. Many of the students were. Finally everyone had their brooms in hand. We were to mount them, but not fly them. Neville Longbottom, however, couldn't control his broom. It went up in the air. He wound up injured, of course. The professor had to take him to the infirmary. She gave strict instructions not to fly.

"Look what I found," Draco said. "Longbottom lost his remembrall. I think I'll keep it."

"Draco," I scolded.

"Give it back," Harry said, "It isn't yours to keep."

Draco mounted his broom, "You'll have to catch it first."

"Draco, stop this!" he ignored me as my face started to turn red.

Harry followed him. I couldn't tell much of what was happening, but I do know that Draco through it and Harry managed to catch it. The next thing I know is everyone is cheering for Harry. I stood in the back and smiled. _He sure is something_. I went to stand under the shade of the castle when Professor McGonagall came onto the field. She didn't look happy, but I knew her looks could be deceiving. She took Harry and left the rest of us there.

Draco walked over to me along with Crabbe and Goyle. I rolled my eyes and looked in the direction McGonagall left in.

"Looks like your little friend is going to be in trouble," Goyle laughed.

"Nah," I said still not looking at any of them.

"Nah?" Draco questioned. "She didn't look very pleased."

I laughed, "You forget I know McGonagall better than you do."

He nodded and agreed to that. I turned to look at him. His eyes were cold and hurt. He lifted his hand up to tell Crabbe and Goyle to move along, and they did.

"Why?" Draco asked once they were out of hearing.

"Why what?" I asked.

"Why try to stop me? Why be on _his_ side?"

I shrugged, "I'm tired of the rotten things. Getting in trouble? Sure go ahead, but picking on people? We never use to do that, Draco. It all started after…"

"After what?" he asked stepping closer and holding one of my hands.

"You're father," that was all I had to say.

He let my hand go. His expression was sad and hopeless. No one but me could see this for it quickly changed back to a smirk, "Guess I won't be seeing you around much anymore, Snape."

I looked at him, dumbfounded. He never called me by my last name alone. I was always Evan or Evangeline.

He turned around and never looked back. I turned my head so he couldn't see the tears that were gathering in my eyes for I knew I had just lost my best friend.


	4. As the Year Went On

Draco and I hardly spoke. I spent more time with Harry and Ron, at least when it came to fun and mischievous things. Nothing too mischievous. Just going around the castle and showing them some of the secret passages I had found throughout my visits here. Hermione didn't approve, but we wound up in the library studying together. We wound up helping each other. I could tell she didn't have many friends because of her big brain, and I didn't have many because Draco and I were no longer friends.

One day Hermione couldn't meet me in the library to study until later, so I went at my normal time. I told her I'd meet her there later as well. Books were stacked on top of books. It was if there was a barrier around me. I went to grab one without looking, but there was a resistance. I looked up and icy blue eyes met my dark ones.

"Isn't it the studying Snape," Draco sneered. For once he was by himself.

"What do you want?" I whispered as I opened the book.

"You've been so busy with your new friends, I haven't seen much of you," he said as he sat next to me.

"So?" I questioned not paying him much attention.

He grabbed the book from me and closed it, not bothering to mark the page. My eyes narrowed. He gulped a little knowing that he had pissed me off.

"Look, I hate not seeing you," he said, his voice low.

"You're the one changing, not me," I said as I grabbed the book from him. "Now if you don't mind, I have some studying to do."

About that time Hermione had made her way to the table with her own stack of books. She sat on the other side of me, ignoring Draco all together.

"I see," he said. "You'd rather hang out with the Gryffindors than your own." He got up to leave but turned toward Hermione. "I hope you like a traitor, because that's what she is."

Hermione just looked at him with narrow eyes. Her look was similar to the one I had given him earlier. Draco went on without another word, but when he thought we were no longer looking, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"What's up with the two of you?" Hermione asked in a concerned voice. We'd grown close over the past few weeks.

"The Draco Malfoy you all know isn't the one I know. The one I know has been slipping way, and it has only gotten worse sense we've started here," I told her as I stared in the direction Draco left.

Hermione nodded in understanding, "Maybe you could help him find his way back."

I stared at her as if she had two heads. But she was right. I was the only one that could.

"Go," she whispered.

I went. I ran off toward the direction of I had last seen Draco.

"Potter! It's all your fault!" Draco's voice boomed.

"Malfoy, you're insane," Harry's voice sounded. "I did nothing to Evangeline. She's been nothing but nice to all of us, unlike the rest of the Slytherin house."

I remained out of sight in order to listen.

"You stole my best friend," he said as anger grew in his voice. "She never rejected me. No matter what I did. Now she'll hardly look at me."

I stepped around the corner to see the two in a staring match. "I'm looking at you now."

The boys looked at me.

"Evan," Draco's voice was low.

"We need to talk. Excuse us, Harry," my eyes never left Draco as I went walked past him and headed toward a secret place only the two of us knew about.

Once inside Draco began to speak, "Evan, why do you abandon me?"

"I didn't abandon the Draco I knew. I abandon the one you had become," I told him, looking straight into his icy eyes.

He looked at me as if he had never seen me before, "But I have to."

"No you don't. I get that your dad is scary. He scared me when I saw him hit you, but you have to stand up for yourself. I can't be there to protect you," I looked away as tears came into my eyes. "Draco, you are my best friend. No one could ever replace you. You've been there with me through so much, but I do need other friends. Friends that show one side and stick to it, not one that acts one way and then another, like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Because that is what you've become Draco." I fell to my knees as the tears were released.

He bent down and hugged me. "Evangeline, I love you. One of the few people I truly love in this world, but in order to protect myself I have to act this way."

"Then what do we do?" I asked him.

We looked at each other for we knew exactly what we had to do.

"Why don't you go sit with your real table?" Goyle said as he and Crabbe came to the table.

"Yeah," Crabbe said as he shoved meat into his mouth.

I looked at him disgusted. He seemed to always have food. It was like he couldn't stop eating. It isn't like he wasn't fed before or that he's been pushed around here…Okay maybe things are a bit harsh, but he dishes it right back out. Okay, he tries to and fails miserably.

Draco came up behind them and put his arms around their shoulders, "Hey, Snape, I think you may be sitting at the wrong table."

"Maybe I am, but I'm stuck here with the likes of you," I sneered.

"Come on," Draco said guiding the two boys from my sight. "She isn't worth our time."

Shortly after Ron and Harry came in. I walked over to them and smacked Ron's arm.

"What was that for?!" he rubbed his arm.

"You said something rude to Hermione didn't you?" I asked in a stern voice.

"Not to…" he looked down ashamed.

"You should be ashamed. You were quite rude. And you, Harry. How could you not try to help her? Defend her?"

"I…I…" he dumbfounded.

"The both of you should be ashamed of yourselves," I told them. "Now that that is taken care of, I must be headed back to the room. It's been a long day, and I'm not that hungry. But if either of you are mean to her again, you'll get worse than a slap on the arm and a scolding, ya hear?"

They both nodded in silence.

"Good. I'll see you both tomorrow," I left them with dumbfounded expressions and feeling guilty. I knew Hermione didn't wish to see anyone, so I did as I said I was going to and headed toward the rooms. I didn't stay in my room though. The common room was unusually empty. With some books in my hand, I decided to study.

Screaming came in through the door. The students were acting like mad people. I looked at them with confusion. Finally a girl said, "How did a troll get in here?"

"A troll?" I jumped up, "Where?"

"I don't know," the girl said. "But I think Potter and that redheaded boy went looking for it."

My eyes went wide, "Hermione."

I made it through the see of people without many people noticing, but one pair of eyes caught me and followed me. Draco grabbed my arm and dragged me to one of our hiding spots.

"Draco, I have to help her," I pleaded, but he wouldn't let go.

"Evan, you don't even know where she is," he sounded scared, but what he said made sense.

I looked into his eyes. He knew I wasn't going after her. It would have been a fool's search. I just hoped Harry and Ron could handle it.

Draco's arms went around me in a hug, and I opened my arms up to him.

"I hate pretending that we are no longer friends," I told him.

"So do I, but how else can we prove to the ones that could tell my father about this? I have to be the way he wants me to be or…" his lip quivered as he thought of the horrible beatings.

"I know," I said as I hugged him tight. "At least we have moments like this."

He smiled his smile. Not the cocky one many people came to know, but the one that said I can be kind and gentle.


	5. The Game, Suspicion, and Secrets

The first Quidditch game for Harry was about to begin. I didn't sit with Hermione and Ron. Instead I sat with my own house, for it was Gryffindor against Slytherin. I didn't openly cheer for either team, for I was only cheering in my head for Harry's safety. I knew my house played dirty.

The game started and at first Harry just tried to stay out of everyone's way. A good strategy for a seeker. Sadly, Oliver Wood didn't seem to last long. Poor fellow. If only they weren't playing the Slytherin house. It wasn't just poor Wood that was roughly treated on the field, it was all players. Finally Harry took off after an object that was moving rather quickly. It could have only been the golden snitch, but soon after the chase began, he lost control of his broom. It was as if someone was controlling it. He somehow managed to hang on.

I was distracted from Harry by a fire over near my father. By the time I had looked back at Harry, he was safely back on his broom. I'm not sure what happened, but Harry seemed to be okay at least. Harry was back in the race for the snitch, being hit by the other seeker, but back in the game. There were times I peered out between my fingers I was so afraid. The next thing I know, they are both headed for the ground. Harry keeps going even though the other leans up, afraid of crashing. Harry then proceeds to stand on his broom once it is level again. _What is that boy doing?!_ My hands kept covering my eyes, but peering out every so often. The next thing I know he tumbles off his broom and onto the ground. He's on his feet, but he looks like he is going to hurl. The next second the snitch comes flying from his mouth. Gryffindor won!

I gave a light clap, for I didn't want to draw too much attention to myself. There was a small smile on my face. That was an interesting way to end the game, and I was glad to see he had survived his first game.

After the game, I met up with Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

"Hey, guys!" I ran up to them and gave Harry a hug. "Congrats on winning your first game."

Harry blushed a little after the hug and congrats were over, "Thank you."

Hermione's and Ron's facial expressions seem to read that not all was right in the world. "What's wrong?"

"Um…" Ron hid his face and rocked on his feet.

"Well…" Hermione looked down at her feet as if they were more interesting.

"Just tell her," Harry said.

"You know how Harry's broom lost control?" Hermione asked and I nodded. "Well, I spotted Professor Snape reciting an incantation of some sort, and I sort of started the fire." She rocked back and forth nervously.

"Oh," I looked down knowing my father didn't sink to the childish levels of taking Harry out in order to win the game. "Maybe there is more to it."

"Evan," Hermione said in a voice that said she was sorry, but she didn't believe it.

"I know you all do not like my father, and from your perspective, I don't blame you. But I know my father in ways that you don't," I told them, not able to meet their faces.

"We're going to Hagrid's. Want to go with us?" Harry asked as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

I smiled a little. "Thanks, but I think I'm going to do some reading, see you all at dinner?"

"Of course," he smiled along with the others as they headed off.

I headed off to meet Draco.

Xxx

"There you are!" Draco said as I made it to our meeting place.

"Didn't think I'd show?" I asked with my eyebrows raising.

"I wasn't sure if they convinced you to tag along on wherever they were headed," he said as he hid his face.

I cupped the side of his face in my hand, "I don't get many moments with you. I'm going to take every second I can get, okay?"

He smiled and hugged me. I hugged him back and we just remained like that for a bit. Neither of us wanted to let go. My head rested on his shoulder; his head rested on top of mine.

"Our break will be here any day now," he told me.

I smiled, "And I get to spend it with you."

"Really?" Draco asked smiling from ear to ear.

"Yes, Father told me the other day," I told him as we were still wrapped in each other's arms but now looking at each other.

"Except for the ball, I'll be glad we won't have to pretend," he said.

I nodded in agreement.

We remained like that just a bit longer before we finally had to pull away.

"Evan?"

"Yes?"

Draco held onto my hands, "After the ball, could you meet me on the balcony?"

"Yes, but why?" I asked him uncertain as to why he would ask.

"I want to have one dance with you," he said not able to meet my eyes.

I smiled, "of course."

He looked at me and smiled. I stepped a bit closer and kissed his cheek. His face grew red, but I never mentioned it. I hugged him one last time and left him there with his thoughts.


	6. Yule Break: The Dream

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had filled me on the information they had found. They told me about the three headed dog, which I already knew about from my times here at the castle. What I didn't know about was the door it guarded. They also told me about what they learned from Hagrid's slip of words. What they didn't tell was who they thought was trying to steal something. I knew who they suspected without them having to tell me. I knew how my father looked in their eyes, but I also knew the real him. I knew that he also worked between the one that no one liked to talk about and Dumbledore. My father was a good man. A man with a broken heart, but a good man. I just wish they could see it. Since they couldn't see it, however, it meant my father was safe from being found out.

They were searching for Nicolas Flamel. Well, not him specifically, but the him that was written in the books. They wanted to find out who he was. I recognized the name, but I couldn't recall where from. Hermione sent them on their way to try and find out who he was before she left for the break. I kind of giggled at her take charge attitude with the boys. I wished them all happy holidays before I too left to go to the Malfoy Manor.

Malfoy met me in the hallway. I was walking with Hermione. We were laughing and smiling.

"Ready to go?" Draco said in a rather dull tone.

Hermione went quiet. She knew I was going to his place for the break since my father would be here. She frowned a little but linked arms with me. "She's ready, but obviously you're not with that attiude."

"You little," his temper flared.

"Malfoy!" I scolded him. "Let's just get out of here."

He fell silent but went toward the exit. Hermione and I followed.

"What's with him?" Hermione whispered. She knew I went to talk to him that day she nudged me to go after him, but she didn't know what the result was.

"One day I'll tell you," I whispered back, "but for now, we have to put up with this attitude."

Hermione was confused but nodded in acceptance.

Once on the train I told Hermione that I needed to sit with Draco. She understood, but looked a little disappointed. We hugged each other tight and wished each other happy holidays.

Draco and I sat alone. No Crabbe. No Goyle. No one. We were completely alone. Well, I guess we weren't completely since almost anyone could walk right in. We sat on the opposite sides of each other. He focused his attention on a magazine while I focused mine on a book. He rolled his eyes a little when I first pulled the book out, but there was smile present as well. He seemed happy to be somewhat back to normal for the time being.

The ride seemed long, but not entirely unpleasant. Draco and I were both looking forward to being able to act like friends again. We hated being mean to each other, but we knew it had to be done. When the train finally stopped, we bolted out of our seats and toward the exit. Almost anyone could tell we wanted to be away from there.

Once off the train we found Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa. Aunt Narcissa greeted the two of us with hugs while Uncle Lucius shuffled us to the limo. He hated being around muggles. It was as if they were a disease. Draco and I didn't say a word to each other or really even look at each other until we were safely inside the limo. But once inside it wasn't us doing the talking, Uncle Lucius wished to question us about life at Hogwarts.

"How is your first year going, Evangeline?" he asked with a pleasant smile.

"It's going rather well," I told him smiling back. For the most part, the year was going quite well.

"And you, Draco?" he asked, but with a less pleasant smile.

"It's going alright," he said like this was a boring topic. "Harry Potter has joined our school."

"Really?" he asked as an eyebrow raised with interest.

"Yeah," he said finally looking at his father. "Evan has become friends with him."

"You have, Evangeline?" he turned to me with kinder eyes than he normally gave his son.

I nodded.

"How did this happen?" he asked.

"I'm not really sure," now that I thought about it, I didn't. "It just sort of happened. We talked once and then talked a bit between classes and what not, and we became friends."

"I see," he said rather intrigued.

"Is he placed in Slytherin?" he asked as his eyes seemed to grow. Narcissa put a hand on his and he seemed to calm a little.

"No," I answered before turning my head to the window. "Gryffindor."

He tried to hide the disappointment in his voice, "What a pity. I'm sure he would have made an excellent addition to the house." His fists were clenched to his side.

"How are your grades, children?" Narcissa asked trying to change the subject.

"Going well," Draco said. "However, not as good as Evan's of course."

I blushed a little. It was true. Hermione and I were neck and neck for top student when it came to our class.

"Really?" Lucius perked up at that.

"Yeah," I said with a slight blush. "I'm tied for top of the class."

"Tied? Well isn't that a rare thing to happen," Narcissa piped in right before the limo pulled to a stop. "How about you kids go get cleaned up. Dinner should be ready soon."

Draco and I nodded as one of the house elves opened the door and led us inside.

When at the Malfoy Manor, I was assigned a house elf. She liked when I was there, for I was nice to her. Very much unlike her master, Uncle Lucius. Her name was Lucy. She wore a sack like thing as a dress, just like the other house elves.

"May I run your bath water, Miss Snape," she asked with a smile.

"I'd like that, Lucy, and remember you can call me Evangeline," I told her with a smile as we both walked up to my room.

Draco had already ran off to his by the time we reached the top of the stairs. He must have really wanted to change.

Lucy ran the water and left the room. I walked into the bathroom, undressed, and slipped into the nice, black, claw foot tub. The scent of the bubbles relaxed me as I sat there. I didn't realize how tired I was, for I fell asleep right there in the tub.

* * *

The only light came from a door that was opened just a smidge.

"Papa," a little me said as I walked down the dark hallway and peered inside the door.

"I only allowed you to keep your daughter because she could be of some use," a dark voice said. "You must remember that, Snape. You teach her the right way."

"I understand, my Lord," my father said as the voice seemed to disappear.

"Who are you talking to, Papa?" I had slid inside the dimly lit room.

"No one, my dear girl," he said as he picked me up. "Let's get you back to bed."

* * *

I woke up to a knock at the door.

"Evangeline, are you okay?" Draco sounded concerned.

"Yeah," I said back, my voice dry. "I'll be out in a minute."

I heard his footsteps retreat from door. I got out of the tub and dried off. That was a weird dream. It felt as if it were a memory.


	7. Yule Break: The Ball

I went down stairs for breakfast. Aunt and Uncle were busy preparing for the ball with many of the house elves. That left Draco and me alone with a few of the house elves. I hadn't expected Draco up just yet, but when my black slipper covered feet walked into the kitchen, there Draco sat with a stack of pancakes.

"Would Miss Evangeline like some pancakes?" a house elf asked as I entered, causing Draco to look up at me with a smile.

"Yes please," I told the house elf and sat down next to Draco.

The house elf made me a plate with three pancakes just the way I like it, butter and syrup. I dug right into my food. I felt as if I was starving, but I also knew I wouldn't be eating much at the ball. I'd be too busy avoiding people or being shoved into mingling. Ugh, I really dislike the balls.

"You ready for tonight?" Draco asked once his pancakes were done, but I had a bite full in my mouth.

I slowly nodded since I was hindered by the mouth full of delicious pancakes. Goodness, did I love those pancakes.

Draco laughed knowing that I was enjoying my pancakes.

The elves came by and took Draco's plate away.

"I'll see you this evening then?" he asked with hope in his eyes.

"I'll see you this evening," I told him with a small smile.

His smile got bigger as I spoke. The last few days have been up and down. I haven't been able to see him much. He was always with his father, while I spent most of my days with Aunt Narcissa. She was teaching me the ways of being a lady. There were a few times we didn't act so much like ladies, but that was okay. She told me it was okay to let a loose every once in a while. Even ladies need to let go. We laughed, we bonded. She was like a mother to me. She's been there for me since as long as I could remember. I only wish I could be there for her like I try to be for Draco. I knew she didn't have a good or happy marriage, but I knew Draco was what kept her going. Draco was her anchor and when he wasn't around, she had me. But there always seemed to be a sadness in her eyes when she looked at me. It was like she was worried that one day I would be used in a way no person should be. She never said anything about her sadness for me, for Draco, or for herself. My aunt kept being the lady she was teaching me to be, strong. She was scared, you could see it if you really knew her, but a stranger would never be able to sense she was scared. All they'd be able to see was her strength and determination to do whatever she had to do for the ones she loved.

It took us females some time to get ready, so after a small lunch I went upstairs to begin getting ready. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and had everything laid out for the night. Aunt Narcissa had returned and wanted to do my hair and makeup. I loved when she wanted to do this. She had makeup that matched my pale skin perfectly. She used a little green around my eyes in order to make my dark eyes pop. Winged eyeliner was a must when it came to my makeup. She did small wings since we didn't want my eyes to be too over dramatic. She added a bit of blush to my cheeks and a nude lipstick. It was simple and beautiful. She knew the house elves could have done it, but there were some things she liked doing herself.

I looked in the mirror once she was done, "I love it!"

My aunt smiled, "I'm glad."

She was sitting next me at her vanity in her and my uncle's room. She then did her own makeup. I watched carefully as she did a smoky eye kind of look. Her lips were red and her cheeks looked sharp, but in the good way. Her hair was simple enough to fix. Nothing to extreme. It was close to her normal. She pinned it back on the sides and used magic to curl it. I stared at her in awe.

She smiled at me as she curled my long dark hair just like she had hers, but she pinned part of it up but left some cascading down my back. My bangs were left down and to the side. They were slightly curled, just enough to suit the hairstyle. I honestly felt like a princess when I looked in the mirror.

My aunt smiled at me and gave me a hug. She looked like she was about to cry but kept them at bay. "You are beautiful, my dear. Here, let me help you get your dress on."

She held up my emerald green dress. It was floor length and had slightly off the shoulder lace sleeves. This was the most exquisite dress I have gotten to wear to the ball. Normally it is just a simple kind of fancy, not quite like this. It reminded me of a medieval style dress for the sleeves even went down into a point at my middle finger. My aunt helped me to put it on then gave me some jewelry. She had placed a silver chocker on my neck that had a green jewel right in the center. She even had a matching ring.

Once I thought she was finished I turned to the full length mirror after slipping on my silver kitten heels. I was stunned. I didn't look like your normal first year student at all. I didn't feel like one either. It was like I was older and more beautiful. This couldn't have been me, could it?

"Oh, I almost forgot," my aunt spun around with a sort headdress. It was silver with a little green teardrop that rested on my forehead.

"Now I really do look like a princess," I said almost absent mindedly.

My aunt smiled before slipping into her own floor length, form fitting, black dress that had lace sleeves as well. Unlike mine, hers actually went up to her shoulders. She placed a shawl over her shoulder and then on mine. "We must get going. Your uncle and Draco are already there."

We went down and got into a limo just like before and headed to where the ball was being held. The place we went to wasn't that far away and still considered part of the Malfoy Manor even though they weren't exactly attached. It was where important events were held, like the Yule Ball they hosted every year.

Once we arrived someone opened the door for us and held out a hand. The man even took my hand to help me out, but his look lingered. It was as if he'd never seen me before, even though he had been doing this for years.

As we began to pile inside it appeared many of the guests had already arrived. I looked at my aunt for we had never arrived so late before. My aunt just smiled and continued to walk. There was a line of people being introduced to the rest of the company. "Dear, you too need to stand in that line."

"What?" I looked at my aunt with wide eyes.

"It's something new we have started. I'll see you once you get to the bottom, okay?" she smiled, but there was worry.

I nodded and did as I was told. She took another set of steps and went to join her husband and son.

I felt exposed as a man took my shawl and hung it with other people's jackets. I stood in line behind everyone and it seemed that I was the last to be called for no one stood behind me. I stood straight and did everything my aunt taught me. When I walked I lifted the front of my dress. I did everything I was supposed to, and then, my turn came. I breathed in deep and smiled as the man called, "Evangeline Snape."

It was as if all eyes were on me, but I found Draco's eyes. He was smiling at me. _Oh, that gorgeous smile._ _Why did I just think that? _ I kept my focus on him as I walked down the steps in silence. It wasn't this silent for anyone else, so why it was for me, I couldn't tell. I made my way to the Malfoys and the silence ended.

"You did well, my girl," Lucius looked pleased.

I finally let out the breath I was holding but maintained my posture.

"Why don't you go get some fresh air?" my aunt winked at me knowing how nervous I was.

I nodded my head and excused myself as I went to the balcony. I could feel Draco's eyes on me. It was like they never left me until I was out of view. I could feel myself blush a little, but it quickly left as the cool night air hit my face. I felt like I could breathe. I walked over to the edge and just breathed in the fresh air.

"Nice night out, isn't it?" a boys voice came from beside me. I almost jumped out of my skin as I placed a hand over my beating heart. The sound was moving up to ears. "I didn't mean to scare you," the voice was foreign, but he spoke perfect English. He appeared to be a few years older than myself. "I just wished to ask you to dance."

"It's all right," I told him with a smile. "I just didn't hear you come up beside me is all."

"So, about that dance," the boy raised an eyebrow as he held out his hand.

I placed my hand in his as I looked into his soft brown eyes, "I'd love to."

He held my hand like the perfect gentleman and led me onto the floor. Luckily for me, it was the waltz, the one dance I felt I was good at. The boys brown eyes seem to light up as we went around the room. His eyes never left mine, even when I asked him a question. "I don't believe I know your name."

"Valentine Krum," he said with a smile. "You are Evangeline Snape, correct?"

I nodded as he whirled me around the room once more. It was as if everything else was a blur.

"I must ask," he said breaking the brief silence, "other than your beauty, is there a reason people are staring at you so much?"

I finally looked away from his eyes for I was blushing, "I do not know."

"Then I guess it must be your beauty," he pulled me a little closer. I wasn't sure what to do or say. I was locked in a dance with a boy that knew how to woo me and that's when I felt a stare. Not a normal stare, but a heated stare. One of jealousy and rage.

Finally the song ended and the boy walked me off the dance floor. He didn't let go of my hand though. Not even as a man and woman walked over with another boy about Valentine's age.

"Hello, Mother, Father, Viktor," Valentine said with a pleasant smile. "This is Evangeline Snape. Evangeline, this is my mother, father, and cousin Viktor."

I did the formal curtsy, "It's nice to meet you all."

"The pleasure is all ours dear," Mr. Krum had said with a smile. "I do apologize that I must take Valentine away for I need to introduce him to someone."

I nodded in understanding. Valentine kissed my hand before he walked off, leaving me with a smile. Viktor turned back and looked at me with eyes that seemed questioning as he too walked away.

I made my way back to my aunt and uncle, for Draco was off somewhere with some of his friends that had arrive.

"That was amazing dancing," my aunt whispered. I smiled. "Why don't you go see the people from class that are here."

I didn't smile, but did as she said. Well, I walked in that direction. Draco spotted me, at first he smiled, but realized others were around. His facial expression quickly changed. I approached with the poise my aunt taught me. I didn't speak, but that didn't matter. Pansy Parkinson decided she would. "What's so special about you?" her voice was bitter. "You're just a lousy Slytherin. Let's face it, the only reason the hat put you there is because of your father."

My eyes narrowed but I never said a word, "That's right, you can't even stick up for yourself, can you?"

"Who needs to stick up for themselves when they are already better than the rest of you?" a boy's voice sounded from behind me. It wasn't Valentine's but it held a similar accent.

The girl went quiet and her eyes wide. Draco's however, looked like dangers. I turned to see who spoke. It was none other than Victor Krum.

When his eyes caught mine, he bowed and reached out his hand, "May I have this dance?"

I curtsied and nodded my head yes. He led me out onto the floor. He, like his cousin, was an excellent dancer, and just as charming. However, our conversation was different.

"What is with the blonde haired boy that keeps looking at you and looks as if he wishes to kill me?"

I giggle a little, "I'm not sure about the second part, but the first part is a secret. We…him and I have to keep our distances around certain people."

"You mean like that girl that had to use words as a weapon?" he looked at me like he wanted to protect me.

"Yeah," I said staring into his eyes. "She isn't that harmful."

"I could tell," he spoke looking over my shoulder at the group. "You should transfer."

I looked at him a little dumbstruck. "I bet you'd be great at Durmstrang. You seem to rather smart and like you could stand your own."

"Thank you," I told him. "But, I have friends, just none in the house I was placed in, well, I have one friend in the same house."

"The blonde haired boy?"

I nodded.

"I see, so you keep it secret?" he was looking at me again in the way he wished to protect me.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I cannot say for there are ears everywhere."

He nodded as the music stopped. "Evangeline, is it alright if I write you?"

I smiled as he led me off the dance floor, "I'd really like that."

"Hopefully we will meet again," he held my hand for a moment longer and left.

I could feel eyes on me and they weren't Draco's. I looked around and saw nothing. I shook my head and told myself I was going crazy. The remainder of the ball I walked around, danced a little. Over all it was a decent time. Nothing like I originally thought. My aunt kept giving me small smiles every time I danced with a new boy. I didn't understand for every time she smiled, I still saw a sadness in her eyes.

The ball finally came to an end. I waited out on the balcony while Aunt and Uncle saw everyone off.

"Hey," Draco's voice said from behind me.

I ran and hugged him, "I've missed you."

He smiled. "I've been here the whole time."

"No, that was someone else," I told him with a smile. "The boy in front of me is Draco, my Draco."

His smile grew. "Now about that dance?" he bowed and held out his hand.

I smiled and curtsied before laying my hand in his. He twirled me around and held me close, almost like a hug that he never wanted to let end. After a little while of dancing, Draco finally stopped and looked into my eyes. All I could see was happiness. That's when he kissed my forehead. I looked at him like I was seeing him all over again. "Draco…" it came out a whisper.

"Time to go," my aunt called to us.

Draco linked his arm with mine and led me to the limo. Uncle Lucius actually looked a little sad when he saw the two of us with smiles on our faces while Aunt Narcissa looked both happy and sad. I couldn't understand their expressions, but I was happy to have my Draco for a little while before we had to go back to hating each other.


	8. Not So Welcome Back

The ride back to Hogwarts wasn't very eventful. Draco and I shared a few knowing glances, but didn't speak. I could feel my heart breaking as the silence grew around us. Others stopped in to speak to Draco of course, but the silence only grew.

I met up with Hermione, Harry, and Ron later that evening in the library. Ron and Harry told us of the mirror they found. The mirror intrigued me. I wondered what it was I would see, but already had an idea of what it was I'd see.

We walked into the dining hall together, but sat at our own house tables. I waved goodbye to the trio and went off to sit by myself. I ate my food, more like played with it. My father walked in and came over to me. I was too preoccupied with shoveling my green beans around my plate that I hadn't noticed him.

"Evan, are you all right?" he asked without using his voice.

"Yes, just tired," I sent back through our minds after a slight jump at the sound of his voice.

"Look at me," I did as he commanded. He looked into my mirroring eyes and knew I wasn't okay. "What's the matter?"

I looked back down at my plate, "Something I have to do." I pushed my plate away and walked away from the table. My father stared at me, but he knew better than to go after me. It wasn't like I was running away, I only went to the library. Okay, so I was running away. I was running away to my world of books.

I could hear footsteps behind me, but I paid them no attention. The castle was full of people. Footsteps were nothing uncommon to hear, but as I went to a roll of books a hand touched my shoulder. I spun around. My eyes must have been wide with fear for Harry wrapped his arms around me in a hug. That's all it took for me to let out all the emotions inside. I cried into his shoulder as he continued to hug me.

Once my tears stopped Harry held me at arm's length and looked at me, "What's wrong?"

I couldn't look at him. Instead I found a spot behind his left ear and stared, "I can't tell you."

"Evan, you're my friend. I want to help you, but I can't if you don't what's wrong," his beautiful eyes were full of worry.

"Harry, if I could tell you, I would," I was now looking straight into his eyes.

He hugged me again, and I hugged back. A passersby may have thought something strange, but I could care less. I needed a friend's hug. It may not have been the friend I wished it to be, but it was close enough.

Harry walked me to the Slytherin house dormitories and hugged me goodnight. He was hesitant to leave, but he did so I could say the password. I could hear chatter from the other students inside the common room, that is until I came into view. They went quiet. I looked at them all as they stared at me. My eyes were puffy from the crying, and they could tell it. I could have cared less what they thought, but what hurt was the icy stare from Draco. It's one thing to pretend to give me the icy stare, it's another when he actually gives it. I stared into those icy eyes as my own dark eyes portrayed my sadness.

Once I was finally able to look away, I went up to my room. I went to undo my covers and there was a letter on the bed. I recognized the hand writing immediately, "Meet me at nine, you know the spot." No signature or anything, but I knew who it was. I burned the letter and continued to get everything ready for the next day.

I went to Draco and my spot that we chose as our meeting place. The halls were silent for most students were already in the dormitories. I made it to our spot right at nine, and there stood Draco in the center of the room. His eyes were still cold, my eyes were still puffy and sad.

"How could you?" he asked in a cold voice.

"How could I what?" I was confused.

"You chose that little nobody over me?1?" his voice rose to a height that scared me. His voice was similar to his father's at that instant.

"What are you talking about, Draco?" tears began to fill my eyes at his hatred.

"Don't play dumb with me, Evangeline, you and Potter! All hugged up together in the library," his nostrils seemed to flare as he spoke of Harry.

My voice was soft, but the tears still remained, "He hugged me. I needed a friend and he was there."

"Nice try," Draco said, "Crabbe and Goyle saw you!"

Right then I knew it was over. It didn't matter what I had to say, those two never lied to Draco. They never did lie to him, they just didn't have all the facts.

"Nothing I say will change your mind, I know that. I know you," my eyes moved from his to the floor. "But what they saw isn't what you think."

"Then what did they see?" he spat angrily.

"They saw me crying over the fact I have to pretend to dislike you when I'm tired of doing that. Harry saw me storm out and came to check on me, like a friend would. Draco, you are my best friend, and I can't even talk to you about homework without meeting in private. How do you think I'm supposed to feel?" I fell to my knees as tears over took me.

Draco's voice didn't change, "Now."

I looked up at him to see his eyes were entirely icy to me. That's when I felt hands holding my arms down. I looked to see Goyle restraining my arms and Crabbe grabbed my hair. He had a pair of scissors and cut my long hair to the point it was only just above my shoulders. Draco knew I loved my hair long, and he took that from me. Tear streamed from my eyes. Draco came over and stared into my eyes. He appeared blurred to me, but his voice was clear, "We are no longer friends."

I ran out from the room and bumped into someone whose arms went around me. "What's wrong? What happened to your hair?" It was Harry's voice.

"Evan?" Hermione voice sounded as a hand was placed on my shoulder.

"Let get her to the library," Ron suggested.

I felt Harry nod as he and Hermione helped guide me for my tears still blurred my vision. They sat me down at our usual table. Harry sat beside me holding onto one of my hands in a way that a brother might. "What happened?" his voice was low and steady.

"I…I can't say," I said. And I couldn't. This wasn't Draco. At least, not my Draco. My Draco was gone. "Gone."

"Who's gone?" Hermione asked as she crouched beside me. I looked at her, and she knew. I didn't have to say another word before she said the name for me. "Malfoy."

"I knew he was no good," Ron said bitterly under his breath.

"You don't know him like I do, this wasn't him. It can't be him," I cried as I ran my hand through my now short hair.

"You need to speak to your father," Harry said lifting my head up to look at him. "Hermione, can you find what it was? You and Ron?"

Hermione nodded as Harry got me to my feet and took me to my father.


	9. Guess You Will Learn Not to Follow

Author: I am hoping this helps some of you with whole Draco fit. Also, this section may be a bit different from what I had intended. It's been a while since I've read or watched the movie. I've been using Pottermore to help me with writing this. Hopefully you all still enjoy it. And thank you for all of the follows, favorites, and reviews.

* * *

"He did what?!" my father was outraged by what Harry had just told him. "Is this true Evangeline?"

I nodded my head, for I couldn't even tell him with my mind. I was in too much distress and crying to the point I could barely see him.

My father wrapped me in his arms and held me close. "I'll get to the bottom of this, okay?"

I nodded my head again.

"Potter, could you take her back to the dormitories?" his voice was kind and sweet, like how he always talked to me, but Harry wasn't use to it. He jumped a little, but I could see his head bob up and down as to say yes.

Harry held me up and helped me to walk. My tears had finally stopped but my sadness remained.

"Evan," Harry said as he stopped right outside the door that lead to the Slytherin common room. "I know I can't take your pain away, but you know I'm here, right?"

I nodded and hugged him. "Thank you," I whispered into his ear.

Harry left with a sad look in his eyes, but he knew I couldn't say the password around him. I spoke the word I had to and went inside. No one was around. I walked up to the room I shared and got ready for bed. I was both mentally and physically tired. My mind quickly shut down for a recharge.

XXX

"Evan, come sit with us," Harry nudged me as he walked past me to the Gryffindor table. I followed and sat down next to him.

"Hi, I'm Fred."

"And I'm George."

I smiled at the twins that sat next to me. "I'm Evangeline, call me Evan."

"I think you may be the first Slytherin our father has spoken highly of."

"George, she's the only Slytherin he even speaks kindly of."

I giggled a little, "Well, thank you."

"Hey," Hermione said as she and Ron sat down across from us. "Has Harry filled you in?"

I looked at her with a confused face.

"I take that as a no," she said before turning to Harry. "Harry, tell her!"

And so he did. He told me how Nicolas Flamel had possessed the sorcerer's stone. That's what they think the three headed dog was guarding. It was interesting, but who would want it? I know they suspected my father, but I knew he didn't want it. He was waiting to be reunited with someone.

The day went on. My friends helped to keep my mind occupied. The only time I really saw Draco was in class, but then I focused on the task in front of me. I refused to think of him when I had better things to occupy my time with. Days went on like this. I just enjoyed their company. Even Fred and George began to make me laughing a regular thing. There were times I could feel eyes staring at me, but I tried to ignore them for they eyes were eyes of anger. I knew who they belonged to, and that was all I needed to know not to turn around.

"Papa," I said I knocked on the door to his classroom.

"Come in, Evan." He was hunched over his desk grading tests. "How are you doing?"

"Better," I told him. "Going to the library in a minute."

He got up from his desk after he had finished the last test and came over to kiss me on the forehead. "I'm glad you are doing better."

I smiled at him. It was a weak smile, but a smile.

"I'm sorry to say I haven't found out why Draco did such a thing," there was a small quiver in his voice, but one only I could pick up. It meant he was lying or hiding something.

"That's okay," I told him and hugged him. "I have to get going. I need to study."

"Okay, dear," he said as he kissed my forehead once more. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I went out the door and leaned against it with a soft sigh. I held back the tears that were trying to form before I went off to the library. The gang was already waiting on me. Hermione waved me over. I sat next to Ron, who seemed to need my studying help the most. Hermione of course didn't need my help, but she helped Harry, for her patience grew thin with Ron. It was funny, but terrifying at the same time.

_Thump_.

"What was that?" Ron asked as he looked in the direction of the sound.

There stood Hagrid looking a little out of place. It appeared he was hiding something, but he disappeared before any of us could question him.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

Hermione and I both shrugged while Harry decided to take it into his own hands to find out, "Let's go see him."

I shook my head knowing it probably wasn't wise to, but being curious myself, I nodded my head in agreement.

The four of us made our way to Hagrid's hut. The curtains were closed and asked, "Who is it?" before he would open the door. He seemed a little jumpy and secretive, but he let us enter.

We all took a seat. Hermione and I shared one of the larger chairs while Ron and Harry sat next to Fang, Hagrid's rather large dog. Something began to hum behind the half giant on the fireplace. He quickly grabbed it out and brought it to the table. We followed him.

"What is that?" Harry asked.

"I know what that is," Ron said, his face lighting up. "But how did you get one?"

"I won him," Hagrid said right before the egg began to hatch.

The dragon was small, but it would grow rather quickly. Hagrid scratched the little fellow under the chin, "Hello, there Norbert." We all look at him a little oddly.

"Well, he needs a name doesn't he," he asked.

We sort of nodded our heads in agreement. That's when Hagrid looked out the tiny window that didn't have a curtain, "Who's that?"

All of our heads turned around, but only I spoke. "Malfoy," my voice was full of malice.

We ran back to the castle and trying to find Draco, but who we found him with, we didn't want to see him with, McGonagall. She took us into a classroom. The four of us a stood a bit away from Draco as McGonagall delivered our punishment and took away points.

"Excuse me, Professor, but I thought you said all of us?" Draco said as realization dawned on him that he too would have to spend a journey to the Forbidden Forest.

"I did," McGonagall said. "You were out there just as well. If you weren't, you wouldn't have known."

Draco huffed, but I only smirked.

McGonagall left the room leaving all of us alone.

"I guess you will learn not to follow now," I told Draco before we too left the room.


End file.
